Felis Leo
by Vampirerex1
Summary: Vanessa Leo isn't your average human woman, she is in fact a feline mutant who was born with half feline DNA. When she is called to see Nick Fury and offered a place in the Avengers Initiative, will she accept? Will she even find love with an other worldly man? Perhaps even a god? Or will her loyalties lie with the so called 'Monster' that is The Hulk? Rated M for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1: Vanessa

**Author****: Vampirerex1**  
**Category: Movies - Avengers**  
**Disclaimer: I don't own the Avengers, they belong to Marvel Comics, I only own Vanessa Leo/Felis and Liza Bantim as well as their families.**  
**Genre(s): Romance/Humour**  
**Pairing(s): Hulk/Bruce Banner/OC, might be some hints of Thor/OC.**  
**Rating for chapter: T**  
**Summary: Vanessa Leo isn't your average human woman, she is in fact a feline mutant who was born with half feline DNA. When she is called to see Nick Fury and offered a place in the Avengers Initiative, will she accept? Will she even find love with an other worldly man? Perhaps even a god? Or will her loyalties lie with the so called 'Monster' that is The Hulk?**  
**Title: Felis Leo**  
**Warning(s): none**

Chapter 1: Vanessa

It was cloudy, distant sounds of thunder could be heard across the land and the tell tale flashes of lightning signalled that a thunderstorm was drawing near. A young woman was outside doing pull ups on a bar that was seven feet off the ground. She wore a black sports bra and grey sweat pants and her hair was a sandy brown colour, the same colour of a lion`s fur. If you got close to her, you would see her four elongated top and bottom canine teeth and that her eyes were a golden brown colour with small pupils, just like that of a lion. Small hisses could be heard from her as she pulled herself up, her muscles flexing every time she pulled up.

A louder clap of thunder sounded and the woman let go of the bar she was holding onto, looking up into the sky and giving a small smile. The other day, she had been reading about the events that had been happening in New York, with the aliens coming through a portal and destroying loads of things and the so called Avengers saving the world. She knew Nick Fury, she was the one who had taken his eye out because he had pissed her off. Usually, she tried to keep her other side in control, but when she was scared, angry, upset or feeling any intense emotion, her other side would come out of its own accord. And when that side of her came out, all hell would break loose as she was a very mischievous person.

_"Nessa, you`d_ _better come in, you know how much you hate the rain"_ a voice called.

It was from the other side of the woods, but still te woman had managed to hear it. Her secret was, the fact that she had been born with a genetic mutation to her genes, instead of having normal human DNA, she had the DNA of a cat as well. No-one knows what had happened, because her mother had died shortly after giving birth to her, so her mother was never around to tell her why she was different. All she remembers her friend telling her, is that as a baby, she was rescued from some nasty people who wanted to use her for evil things.

She lived her life wondering why she was the way she was, but with no way of ever finding out. She didn`t let it bother her though, she had other things to worry about. Like keeping herself calm, keeping herself away from strange men and making sure that she was living as humanely as possible so that no-one would suspect anything of her. But with the grace and perfect balance that she had when she walked, she was sure that someone had noticed by now.

Another, louder rumble of thunder sounded after a brighter flash of lightning. Looking up to the clouds, she realised what was happening, this was no ordinary storm, it was a supercell. Turning away from the bar, she began to walk as fast as she could towards the house through the other side of the trees. It was lucky that they had a storm bunker for times like these. She got to the house and rushed in.

"Liza, get all the animals and things you hold dear into the storm cellar now" she said.

The blonde haired woman nodded and started picking up the cats along with Nessa, they all went down to the storm cellar and while Liza stood in there, Nessa ran in and got each of the cats and kittens and when they were all in the storm cellar, she went and moved all of the cows to a specially built storm cellar which she had crafted specifically for them. Once they had been moved, she opened the gate and let all of the horses out, she knew that they would be able to find a place where they would be safe from the storm.

A particularly loud clap of thunder preceeded a flash of lightning overhead and Nessa ran towards the storm cellar, getting into it, just as a tornado dropped down a few metres away. The noises were loud as the storm passed over the cellar door and Nessa found herself wishing that this day wouldn't turn out to be like that scene from one of her favourite moves _Twister_, the scene where the man was holding down the door as the tornado went over it, but got sucked up into the tornado anyway. It wasn't herself she was worried about, it was the lives of the animals in this place as well as the lives of the cats and Liza that had her hoping that this would just pass over.

**_~THE AVENGERS~_**

**_A/N: Alright peeps, this is my first Avengers story, the first couple of chapters will be focused mainly on Vanessa, before it'll get to the good part. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this story and please be nice to me as it is my first ever one. If it gets a good reception though, I will probably write more pairings with Vanessa. So please, read and review, no flamers though please._**

**_Vampyrex1_**


	2. Chapter 2: SHIELD

**Author****: Vampirerex1**  
**Category: Movies - Avengers**  
**Disclaimer: I don't own the Avengers, they belong to Marvel Comics, I only own Vanessa Leo/Felis and Liza Bantim as well as their families.**  
**Genre(s): Romance/Humour**  
**Pairing(s): Hulk/Bruce Banner/OC, might be some hints of Thor/OC.**  
**Rating for chapter: T**  
**Summary: Vanessa Leo isn't your average human woman, she is in fact a feline mutant who was born with half feline DNA. When she is called to see Nick Fury and offered a place in the Avengers Initiative, will she accept? Will she even find love with an other worldly man? Perhaps even a god? Or will her loyalties lie with the so called 'Monster' that is The Hulk?**  
**Title: Felis Leo**  
**Warning(s): none**

Chapter 2: S.H.I.E.L.D

After the tornado had passed, Nessa and Liza came out from the cellar, well, after Nessa had to lift the door because something heavy was on it. When she looked around, she saw the house in absolute ruins. Where were they going to live now that they had no place for all of the cats and the cows and the horses? Tears sprang to Nessa`s eyes as one of her cats came up to her and rubbed its head along her leg. She looked down and picked the cat up, smiling down at her.

"It`ll be alright Felis, I promise" she said.

Liza came up holding one of the kittens and gave a shocked gasp at the sight of the place they used to live. She began to cry and Nessa brought one arm around her and pulled her in for a hug.

"We`ll make it right again Liz" she stated.

Liza nodded and gave a small smile before leaning into the embrace of the stronger woman. She was glad that in times like these, she had Nessa around to keep her company. Both she and Nessa came out of the storm cellar and looked around.

"Well, it looks like the animals are staying in the storm cellars for now" Nessa said.

Again, this caused Liza to nod and she put the kitten down in the storm cellar with its mother while Nessa put Felis down there. Then she came back up and started to pick up all of the bits of wood, the cat food and everything that had been strewn across the floor after the F4 tornado. Picking up one piece of wood, she cut herself and hissed and yelped, very much like that of a cat. This made Liza come up to her and take her hand in her own.

"Nessa, you have to be careful, I`m running out if supplies and the doctors are beginning to wonder where all of the supplies are going. I`m going to get caught soon" she said.

The sandy haired woman looked at her with her golden-brown eyes and then sighed. She knew that she couldn`t go to a normal hospital, but she couldn`t exactly go to a veterinary surgery either. She`d been off the map since she had been taken in by her mother`s friend when she was a baby and had stayed like that for a long time. Her mother`s friend had claimed her to be her own daughter, but after the injections she`d been given, the other woman had also given her two injections of her own. The feline ones. The ones that would prevent Feline Viral Rhinotrachaeitis (Or cat flu) as well as Feline Infectious Enteritis and Feline Leukaemia Virus. Practically the standard feline vaccinations.

It was handy that her mother`s friend had been a vet, but she had soon died and when the police came to say about arresting her for stealing the vaccinations, they were told that she had died and the case had been closed. But anyway, back to the point. Liza found some still sterile band aids and placed one over the cut, after making sure that there was no foreign bodies in the wound. Nessa thanked her and went about collecting the wood again, when a car pulled up next to the place and two people stepped out.

"Can we help you?" Liza asked.

The two people looked at her after looking at the mess and the woman smiled, a smile that gave an impression of kindness and threatlessness, just in case this woman they were talking to, was the one they had come here to collect.

"We`re looking for Vanessa Leo" she said.

Liza looked to Nessa and then to the woman, trying to think of several lies for Nessa, had she or the other girl done something wrong. She really hoped that it was nothing, but if Nessa had gone into town and wreaked havoc, then she would have to come up with a very convincing lie.

"Why, what`s she done?" She asked.

She glanced to Nessa again, who shrugged and looked at the two people. The woman smiled slightly, once again looking around at the mess that had been caused by the recent storm.

"Oh nothing, an old friend wants to speak to her is all" he replied.

This time Nessa piped up, an old friend? As far as she knew she didn't have any 'old friends'. Narrowing her eyes, she transferred the piece of wood that she had in her left hand, to her right hand and rested her weight on her left hip.

"What old friend?" She asked.

Both the man and the woman looked to Nessa and smiled, they both guessed that this was the woman Nick had told them about. A woman who wasn't unlike Bruce Banner, whom they had already acquired. Personally, neither agents thought that they needed another member, but apparently, this woman would be a valuable asset.

"Nick Fury" she answered.

_**~THE AVENGERS~**_

_**A/N: Okay, here's the second chapter, I hope you all enjoy it. As you've noticed, Nessa is very much like Bruce Banner/Hulk, only Nessa's other side won't be coming out just yet. Anyway, I don't know yet how long this story is gonna be, but as long as people are reading and reviewing on this story, I'll be updating on it. So enjoy and please drop me a review or two.**_

_**Vampyrex1**_


	3. Chapter 3: Helicarrier

**Author****: Vampirerex1**  
**Category: Movies - Avengers**  
**Disclaimer: I don't own the Avengers, they belong to Marvel Comics, I only own Vanessa Leo/Felis and Liza Bantim as well as their families.**  
**Genre(s): Romance/Humour**  
**Pairing(s): Hulk/Bruce Banner/OC, might be some hints of Thor/OC.**  
**Rating for chapter: T**  
**Summary: Vanessa Leo isn't your average human woman, she is in fact a feline mutant who was born with half feline DNA. When she is called to see Nick Fury and offered a place in the Avengers Initiative, will she accept? Will she even find love with an other worldly man? Perhaps even a god? Or will her loyalties lie with the so called 'Monster' that is The Hulk?**  
**Title: Felis Leo**  
**Warning(s): none**

Chapter 3: Helicarrier

Nessa raised an eyebrow and dropped the piece of wood that was in her hand and dusted her hands off. She then began to walk towards the two agents, before stopping about a foot away from them.

"What does Nick want?" She asked.

The woman gave a smile and began to walk over to her, Nessa however put her hands up and stepped back a few steps. She didn't trust these people, so if she came too close, her other side wouldn't like it.

"That`s uh...that`s far enough. What does Nick Fury want with me?" She asked again.

The woman let her lips twitch and was about to answer when the man who was leaning against the car spoke for her.

"He has a proposition for you" he answered.

Nessa gave him a look and once again raised her eyebrow. A look of confusion coming across her face, she hadn't talked to Nick since the unfortunate incident over three years ago.

"What could Nicholas Fury want to proposition me for?" She wondered.

Liza put her hand on her friend`s shoulder and smiled a little. Though knowing that Nessa had some history with a man named Nick Fury, this sounded like she was really needed.

"This sounds important Nessa. You go, I can take care of this" she said.

Nessa shook her head, turning around to face the woman whom she had grown up with and whom she deemed to be a really good friend.

"No, I won`t leave you like this" she said.

She then looked back to the obvious S.H.I.E.L.D agents and shook her head.

"You tell Nick, that if he wants to proposition me, he can A. Come and do it himself and B. wait until I have finished helping to rebuild my house after a tornado hit it" she said.

The two agents looked at one another and then looked back a Nessa, this wouldn't bode well for either of them if Nessa didn't come willingly. Nick had told them to bring her back by any means necessary.

"I`m sure you know Miss. Leo. Director Fury isn`t a very patient man" the woman said.

Nessa looked at them and snorted, before turning back towards them and walking up to a foot away from them again. Her eyes flickering between their jade colour and their golden brown colour.

"You know what I find funny? The fact that you two seem to know who I am, but I don`t have a Scooby-Doo as to who you two are. So forgive me for seeming rude, but I`m not the type to just aimlessly wander off with two complete strangers who _claim_ to know and work for a man who is obviously _claiming_ to be my friend, when he knows we are quite the opposite" she said.

The man and the woman were quite surprised at this. Of course they hadn`t expected her to come without a fuss, but they also hadn`t expected her to be nothing like Fury explained. He told her to be a not very trusting person, kind, accepting and willing. Well the not trusting part was right, and they guessed that if they were to get to know her then perhaps she would be kind accepting and willing to them. However, from what she was saying, she and Director Fury were enemies instead of friends.

"Perhaps we could arrange for help to come and rebuild the house with your friend" the female said.

Nessa snorted and looked to them, rolling her eyes and shaking her head, turning away and chuckling before turning her head back towards the two agents.

"Thanks but no thanks agent..." She began.

The woman smiled a little.

"Romanoff, Natasha Romanoff and this is Clint Barton" she said.

Nessa nodded.

"Well, thanks but no thanks Agent Romanoff, Agent Barton, but I`d rather spend my time here where it can be put to good use. If Fury wants to come here and talk, then that`s fine, but if not, then whatever it is he wants, he can find someone else" she said.

Agents Romanoff and Barton looked at one another, before Agent Romanoff pulled out a tranquilliser gun and darted the woman. The sting caused Nessa to look around at Agent Romanoff before she hissed and began to grow claws and her teeth became elongated, both her bottom set of canines and her top. She took a step towards Agent Romanoff before she felt the effects of the drug kicking in and started swaying on her feet. Soon she toppled over and Agent Barton came over and picked her up. Agent Romanoff looked at Liza and smiled.

"We`ll make sure to get someone to help you" she said.

As she went to walk off, Liza stopped her.

"Will they hurt her?" She asked.

Agent Romanoff shook her head and gave a small smile, putting her hand on the other woman's shoulder.

"No" she said.

She then walked off, getting into the car and driving off, leaving Liza stood there alone.

_**~THE AVENGERS~**_

_**A/N: Okay, here's the third chapter, I hope you like this chapter too. Yes the chapters are kind of short, but they will get longer as they story goes on. Anyways, enjoy the story and please leave me some more reviews. Reviews make my day and will persuade me to update more often and to make the updates better and longer.**_

_**Vampyrex1**_


	4. Chapter 4: Avengers Part 1

**Author****: Vampirerex1**  
**Category: Movies - Avengers**  
**Disclaimer: I don't own the Avengers, they belong to Marvel Comics, I only own Vanessa Leo/Felis and Liza Bantim as well as their families.**  
**Genre(s): Romance/Humour**  
**Pairing(s): Hulk/Bruce Banner/OC, might be some hints of Thor/OC.**  
**Rating for chapter: T**  
**Summary: Vanessa Leo isn't your average human woman, she is in fact a feline mutant who was born with half feline DNA. When she is called to see Nick Fury and offered a place in the Avengers Initiative, will she accept? Will she even find love with an other worldly man? Perhaps even a god? Or will her loyalties lie with the so called 'Monster' that is The Hulk?**  
**Title: Felis Leo**  
**Warning(s): none**

Chapter 4: Avengers part 1

When she finally woke up, Nessa noticed that she was in a room with pristine white walls and with nothing else except the bed she was laying on, if you could in fact call it such a thing. The room had the distinct...hospital appearance, but it didn`t smell like a hospital, in fact, Nessa`s highly sensitive sense of smell could detect the slight aroma of food. More importantly, meat. Her stomach gave an unexpected yet quiet gurgle and she sat bolt upright.

The lights in the room seemed to be magnified by the whiteness of the walls and of the floor, making it almost blinding to her sight. Giving a hiss, she covered her eyes and lay back down, using her arms to shield her eyes from the light. Suddenly, a loud click and a soft hiss at the door signified someone entering and yet again, she sat bolt upright. A familiar figure entered the room, one that had her crossing her arms and narrowing her eyes in protest.

"Come to lose your other eye have you Fury?" She asked.

The dark skinned man looked at her with his one eye and that narrowed slightly. A small smirk appeared on her features, but it was gone as soon as it had appeared. Fury stood there and waited for her to become more...passive so that they could talk. However, he knew this woman like no one else did and he knew that it could take some time for her to actually calm down. A few minutes later though, she was looking around, before she turned her jade eyes back to Fury.

"Where am I?" She asked.

Fury just looked at her before he began to speak.

"You`re on the S.H.I.E.L.D helicarrier" he said.

Nessa looked at him incrediously and raised an eyebrow.

"You`ve had your agents bring _me_ to a god knows how many tonne Flying Fortress and you don`t think I`ll be unhappy about that?" She asked.

Fury just looked at her, not a hint of a smile anywhere. He knew that Nessa didn't like to be in an enclosed space, but for now, until she got used to the fact that she would be here for a while, she would need to be in this enclosed space. Nessa rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"If you`ve come to ask me to join your little team, I`ll have to decline. I don`t play so well with others" she said.

This made Fury nod, another one that didn't play well with others. According to Agent Coulson, Tony Stark had said that when the agent had gone to acquire him for the team.

"You should fit right in then" he stated.

He then walked out of the room, leaving the door open as if to tell her to follow. Which is exactly what she did. As she walked, a thought came to her, what about Liza, was she being helped to rebuild the cabin in the wildlife reserve or had she been left to do it alone?

"Where`s Liza?" She asked.

Fury didn`t answer her, instead he just kept walking towards the main room. Once they were there, Nessa growled and decided to ask her question again.

"Where`s Liza?" She questioned.

Fury looked at her and was about to speak when another person spoke for him, a woman's voice.

"She`s receiving help to rebuild your little cabin, just as promised" the agent said.

Turning around, Nessa noticed the two agents from earlier, she gave a bit of a chuckle and shook her head.

"Well if it isn`t Agent Natasha Romanoff and Agent Clint Barton. You two have a nerve, especially you Miss Romanoff. You are the one who darted me, so give me a reason as to why I shouldn`t rip your guts out and wear them as jewellery" she said.

Before the female agent could respond, Fury began to speak, he understood that Vanessa had the personality of a wild animal, but threatening his agents was a no-no.

"That is enough, Ms. Leo, I had you brought here because a woman with your talants could be a valuable asset to the Avengers Initiative" he said.

Nessa looked at him incrediously again, growling a little.

"Didnt you hear me earlier? I don`t play well with others, whether that means anything to you or not I don't know and I don't care either, as soon as I can, I'll find a way off of this thing and back home" she said.

Fury gave a small smirk and nodded.

"And I stand by what I said, you should fit right in. Agent Romanoff, please show Miss Leo to her room, you'll meet the rest of the team when you've settled in" he said.

Natasha nodded and began to walk out of the main controls room. With one last glance in Fury`s direction, Nessa began to follow.

**_~THE AVENGERS~_**

**_A/N: So here's the fourth chapter. I really hope you're all enjoying this story and look forward to seeing more people reading and reviewing on it. Thanks to those who favourited and are following this story, perhaps I could ask you to drop me a line or two about what you think about the story. Reviews are really appreciated and I really do like to know when I'm doing good or when I need to update some things._**

**_Also, I'd like to point out that no-where have I seen anything that explains how Fury lost his eye, so for the purpose of this story, I'm going to say that Vanessa's other side had a hand in how he lost it. I don't quite know how it's gonna have happened yet, so any suggestions would be nice. But anyway, I hope you're really enjoying the story and PLEASE leave me a review?_**

**_Vampyrex1_**


	5. Chapter 5: Avengers Part 2

**Author****: Vampirerex1**  
**Category: Movies - Avengers**  
**Disclaimer: I don't own the Avengers, they belong to Marvel Comics, I only own Vanessa Leo/Felis and Liza Bantim as well as their families.**  
**Genre(s): Romance/Humour**  
**Pairing(s): Hulk/Bruce Banner/OC, might be some hints of Thor/OC.**  
**Rating for chapter: T**  
**Summary: Vanessa Leo isn't your average human woman, she is in fact a feline mutant who was born with half feline DNA. When she is called to see Nick Fury and offered a place in the Avengers Initiative, will she accept? Will she even find love with an other worldly man? Perhaps even a god? Or will her loyalties lie with the so called 'Monster' that is The Hulk?**  
**Title: Felis Leo**  
**Warning(s): none**

Chapter 5: Avengers part 2

As soon as Natasha had shown Nessa to her room, she was surprised. Had they really thought she would be staying? She gave a look to Natasha and then walked into the room, looking around it and then sighing. She turned towards the small bathroom and looked in at it. A nice large shower, a bath as well with the toilet and a bidet. Another sigh escaped her and she sat down on the bed, her head in her hands as she accepted her fate. She didn't really want to stay here, but it seemed that it wasn't going to be a choice of hers. She looked up at Natasha and then closed her eyes.

"Do I have a choice as to whether I stay here or not?" She asked.

Natasha gave a small nod and smiled too.

"Of course you have a choice, Director Fury's just adamant that you join" she replied.

She then went and sat next to Nessa on the bed, but sitting at the opposite end of it as not to upset the other woman. Nessa snorted a little at what Natasha had just said, she definately made it sound like she had a choice.

"Yeah? Well Nick seems to make it sound as if I actually _don't _have a choice" she said.

Natasha chuckled and leaned forward, her forearms going onto her knees as she looked over at Nessa.

"Director Fury was like that with Doctor Banner as well. In fact, he was like that with all of us, except Clint of course" she stated.

Nessa sighed and shook her head, before looking over at Natasha.

"Sorry about the guts as jewellery comment, I was really pissed off" she apologised.

Natasha smiled and waved her hand.

"It was nothing. I've dealt with worse" she said.

_**~THE AVENGERS~**_

A few hours later, Nessa had settled in, moving the things around in her room so that it was more homely and she'd managed to contact Liza to see how she was doing and once her mind had been put to rest, she exited her room and walked around the helicarrier, bumping into Clint Barton in a hallway as she did. Stepping back, she raised an eyebrow.

"Sorry, wasn't looking where I was going" she said.

Clint nodded and began to walk around her, before stopping.

"Oh uh...Director Fury wanted you to go down to the lab with Dr. Banner while we're off on a mission" he said.

Nessa raised an eyebrow, but nodded as well. Clint motioned for her to follow him and he began to walk down the hallway, expecting her to follow as he headed down the way slowly. As he walked, he thought on the best path to take through the helicarrier, the labs where one of the closest areas. He took her down to the lab where Dr. Banner was working on a hand helpd Gamma radiation detector so that the next time, if there was a next time for an invasion, or if the tesseract came back to Earth, they would be able to find it and get it out of the way before someone could find it. Clint lead her slowly into the laboratory, he knocked on a counter to get the attention of Dr. Banner, who looked up from his work. Clint motioned towards Nessa, pointing her in Banner`s direction.

"Nessa, this is Dr. Bruce Banner, he`s a physicist and one of the leading scientists on Gamma Radiation research. You`ll be waiting in this laboratory with him until the team comes back from their mission, besides that your free to continue to use the room you woke up in. I have to be getting out of here, so keep an eye on her, Bruce" he said.

Dr. Banner nodded and Nessa gave a small smile, looking around the lab, her hands were placed in the pocket of her jeans and continued to look around.

"This' a nice lab you got here" she said.

Bruce gave a bit of a small smile, putting down what he was doing and placing his hands on the counter he was working at.

"Yeah uh...Director Fury had all of the labs put in here before I came, I guess" he said.

Nessa looked at him, her eyes sparkling almost as if she were up to something. Bruce had seen that look before, it was the same look Loki'd had in his eyes when he'd walked past the window last time he was here. He cleared his throat when Nessa went to touch the sceptre that was on the counter near where she was stood.

"Uh, don't touch that please" he said.

Nessa pulled her hand back and gave a mischievious smile, turning towards him and putting her hands behind her back.

"Sorry, curious" she stated.

Bruce gave a small smile himself. Curious indeed.

"So uh...why're you here, if you don't mind me asking" He asked.

Nessa gave a bit of a smile and shrugged.

"I don't really know what happened to me, all I know is that, when I get angry or feel any intense emotion that increases my heart rate, I turn into a 9 foot creature with the instincts of a lioness and the temper of one too" she said.

Dr. Banner nodded, taking off his glasses.

"Do you...remember anything from when you change?" He asked.

Nessa shrugged.

"Bits and pieces, more so when I willingly change rather than when I'm forced to change" she replied.

Bruce nodded and looked down for a minute, fiddling with his glasses. When she changed willingly?

"You can change into your other form...willingly?" He asked.

Nessa smiled and nodded.

"As far as I'm aware, I was born with Felis, so we have a kind of...understanding if you will" she said.

Bruce raised his eyebrows and nodded. That certainly was an oddity.

**_~THE AVENGERS~_**

_**A/N: So here's the Next chapter as requested from my Two reviewers. Anyway, so I had Vanessa introduced to Bruce first. And before you wonder about Vanessa's sudden behaviour change, she may have the DNA of a cat, but she is also human, and Vanessa as a person is curious, with the added DNA of the cat, that just makes the curiosity ten times heightened. She may not have wanted to be on the S.H.I.E.L.D helicarrier, but now she's there she's rather curious to say the least. Anywho, I hope you're all enjoying the story, thanks again to my favouriters...**Mechanical Daydreamer, Raven Fay **and **sage1991 **for actually favouriting the story, thanks to my followers **BWeird, Mechanical Daydreamer, NeonBunBun **and **The Swiftstar **for following my story. Reviews from you guys would've been nice, but the fact that you like the story enough to favourite it and follow it is enough I guess. So thank you very much.**_

_**Vampyrex1**_


End file.
